


FamILY

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Fluff of dark/light bonding"
Relationships: Platonic DR LAMP
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	FamILY

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Fluff of dark/light bonding"

In the weeks that followed Thomas’s decree that they were going to be making amends and becoming a proper family, several things happened. 

Firstly; the mindscape drastically rearranged itself one night, which led to a very confusing morning wake up when walls were where doors should be and doors didn’t lead to the hallways they should have. Instead of the living room realms of each side there was a new layout; the living room had the stairs up to the bathroom and two bedrooms and there were four doors all leading off the living room instead. It was alarming but a distinct improvement and while no one claimed credit Thomas did look distinctly smug when they mentioned it next. 

Secondly; dinnertime was reinstated as a communal affair. The table was twice as big and the kitchen was always bustling. It turned out that Remus had quite the flair for inventive cooking and was a big fan of Heston Blumenthal, and with some careful supervision from Patton and occasionally Deceit could be guided into making exquisite large curries or salads with fun combinations of flavours. It was designated a time of zero conflict, no matter the situation of the day, which had actually ended up resulting in the end of a lot of conflict. It was hard to keep an argument going over enjoying a good meal and Patton had a knack for seating people next to whoever they wanted to least. It always ended well. 

Thirdly; the bonding started. It was slow and tentative, but setting aside some of the harder bridges to rebuild there were some new friends to be made. Thomas had once jokingly threatened to get his therapist character involved to help them out, which had led to a really interesting discussion when Emile promptly appeared out of nowhere, thoroughly confused and apparently halfway through a coffee date. That had led to an even _more_ interesting conversation when Remy had appeared in search of his vanished boo, but all in all the sides had decided they were going to try on their own first, and they did a fairly good job. 

It slowly became normal to find Patton and Remus chatting over some colour at the table during slow afternoons, or Logan and Deceit sharing coffee in the mornings and very evenly discussing some new philosophical argument. Roman took a little longer to into the swing of things, hesitantly inviting Remus to the Imagination and then ending up in a long-running Mariokart tournament with him that had scores sitting in the hundreds within a month. Virgil also struggled. He tried, but he’d not just burned his bridges- he’d scattered the ashes and dumped concrete walls up where the banks had been. But they were still healing, and he would occasionally let Remus cuddle him during move nights, petting the other side’s hair absently and had once been found napping, covered in Deceit’s cloak. 

It was a work in progress, their messy family, but there was progress. And for Thomas they would never stop trying. 


End file.
